


be calm, be brave

by reeology



Series: by this time next year and related stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeology/pseuds/reeology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extra scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3634377/chapters/8027862">by this time next year</a>, featuring Kageyama and Hinata's first awkward sexual encounter. Kageyama POV.</p>
<p>AKA the story of why Hinata owes Kuroo a new jacket.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kageyama can't breathe, he's so happy. His lungs and chest are too crowded with emotions to leave any room for air. It's all a weightless glow, that no-stomach feeling; that stupid, giddy sensation that makes him hyper-aware of his body.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	be calm, be brave

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraWritesFics) and Keely <3
> 
> This is an extra scene set toward the end of [by this time next year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3634377/chapters/8027862), so it helps if you've read that first.
> 
> Title is from Come Downstairs and Say Hello by Guster.

Kageyama can't breathe, he's so happy. His lungs and chest are too crowded with emotions to leave any room for air. It's all a weightless glow, that no-stomach feeling; that stupid, giddy sensation that makes him hyper-aware of his body.

(His palms are sweating, his knees are shaking, and his mouth is dry.)

The only thing keeping him from asphyxiating on the spot is the warmth of Hinata's skin beneath his hands, their arms wrapped around each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, so close they're breathing the same air.

Or they would be, if Kageyama was actually breathing, which he is not.

"Relax," Hinata huffs at him. Just that one tiny puff of air is enough to make Kageyama shiver, because it hits him directly in the shell of his ear, and apparently that's kind of a sensitive area for him. He doesn't understand how Hinata can possibly expect him to fucking relax when literally every nerve-ending in his entire body, even his goddamn ears, are intensely attuned to the ball of sunshine and affection in his arms that is finally, finally his.

"I am relaxed," he snaps, clearly anything but. Even though he's holding Hinata, he's doing it tensely; his arms are taut wires, his hands wooden and cumbersome.

"At least pay attention to the movie. You're the one who wanted to watch it in the first place." Hinata's voice is a high-pitched, needy whine. He digs his chin into Kageyama's shoulder and pulls the blanket up until it's covering the tops of their heads. Kageyama doesn't mention that he's not cold, that his skin is on fire, even in the October evening chill without Hinata's space heater on. He'd at least peel himself out of the Waseda jacket he wore to smuggle himself in, except he doesn't think it would help, not really.

"I'm aware," he mutters.

"So watch it," Hinata says.

"I _am_ watching it," he says. But he's not.

What he's actually watching: Hinata's lips moving as the idiot forces out words, trying to fill the silence with stupid observations and exaggerated reactions every time someone dies on screen. Kageyama doesn't comment as Hinata raves about how cool that decapitation was; he doesn't need the silence to be filled, because it's not awkward. It's not like just being with him, with all their feelings spread out in the open between them, is what's making him uncomfortable. The real reason he's holding himself so stiffly and keeping his mouth shut so tightly is because if he lets himself relax, even a little, his carefully crafted control will _crumble_ and he'll give into everything he wants.

And they had made it pretty clear that they should wait until doing--well, anything. Anything more than this. Anything involving mouths and hands and potentially less clothing.

Then, almost as though Hinata can tell Kageyama is thinking impure thoughts about his mouth, Hinata's entire head swivels and gravitates toward him. For one terrifying (exciting, amazing, wishful) moment, he thinks maybe Hinata is going to kiss him and knock them both sideways off the bed, but Hinata just flicks his forehead and says, "What're you scowling about, stupid?"

"Nothing," he lies. "This is just how my face is." He's definitely not scowling to hide how happy-nervous-scared he is.

"Liar." Hinata pauses the movie, then climbs on his lap and looks straight into his eyes. Kageyama is deeply alarmed by how quickly his dick hardens. "Tell me what's wrong," Hinata continues, oblivious to the torture Kageyama is enduring.

"N-nothing!" His pulse skyrockets and his entire face turns scarlet; he tries to push Hinata off before he can notice anything, but Hinata latches onto his neck like a spider monkey. "Hinata, get off me," he says, desperately.

"No, not until you tell me what's bothering you." Hinata presses their foreheads together; their noses bump, and his breath hits the side of Kageyama's face. It smells a little like cinnamon gum, hastily chewed on the walk to Hinata's dorm, like he knew, like he hoped they'd end up like this. "We just missed out on eight months together because we're trainwrecks at communicating, and I'm not letting that happen again."

Kageyama grunts out a frustrated, embarrassed noise and refuses to look him in the eye. "I want to kiss you again," he admits, grudgingly.

"Are you kidding me?" Hinata pulls away, mouth open in surprise, eyes wide and shiny. "Go ahead! How is that in any way a problem?"

Kageyama mumbles something too quiet to hear.

Hinata tilts his head sideways in that adorable, confused puppy dog way that he has. "Sorry, what?"

"I--maybe I want to do more than kiss you." It's so embarrassing he has to hiss it out between his teeth in one quick breath.

Hinata tilts his head the other way and continues looking perplexed, like he had when he'd told Kageyama three--no, maybe it's almost four now--years ago that there wasn't anything wrong with his tosses, that he could hit them just fine and he didn't see what the big deal was. "Again, totally failing to see how this is a problem."

"We should wait," Kageyama mutters.

Hinata looks at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I mean, if that's what you want, I'm not gonna pressure you, but--"

"It's not what I want. But it's too fast," he says, then hesitates, adding almost shyly: "Isn't it?" Because he doesn't know; he doesn't have any experience with this. In fact, Hinata is his only experience, and they've fucked up everything else pretty spectacularly, and he doesn't want this to end in another blaze of fire and ash. Whatever _this_ is, exactly.

"Hmm," Hinata hums, tapping his chin. "I mean, if you think about it, wasn't our first kiss almost a year ago?"

"At the cultural festival, yeah." He's already blushing, but his skin blazes at the memory. Hinata had been so perfect, pressed up against him, clutching the front of his jacket like he never wanted to let go, kissing him by the cardboard maze and paper mache ghosts. He's thought about that moment a lot, this last year.

"So, if you think of it like that, it's not really rushing, is it?"

"I guess not." Slowly, delicately, he puts his hands on Hinata's waist, finding the jut of his hipbones with his thumbs and rubbing small circles there. Kageyama's hands are hot, but Hinata is hotter. Like, in every conceivable meaning of the word. His bangs aren't sweaty anymore; they've dried kind of awkwardly, rumpled and splayed across his forehead. Which might not sound attractive, but Hinata's eyes are bright and his cheeks are red, and the whole disheveled look is really working for him right now.

Unfortunately, none of this is helping his boner, which is getting kind of uncomfortable.

He tries to shift, tries to hide it, but Hinata notices--suddenly his cheeks are red too, and he lets out a little "oh".

"Shut up," Kageyama says.

"I didn't say anything!"

"And you'd better not." He tries to disengage, to save himself from this awful embarrassment, but Hinata clasps his arms harder around his neck with this fiercely determined look. Then he wiggles his hips a little, and Kageyama swears he sees fucking _stars_. He gasps a little, squeezes Hinata's waist on reflex, and rolls his own hips. Then he promptly screws his eyes shut because he's afraid to see what expression Hinata's wearing now.

But Hinata rocks back again, and Kageyama almost chokes on a moan, his head dropping back involuntarily.

Hinata breathes shakily and drags the pads of his fingers down Kageyama's cheek. "Is this okay?" he asks. His mouth is next to Kageyama's ear, his breath warm.

Kageyama spasms and thinks shit, shit, he's in trouble.

"Yes," he says, strained.

"Okay." Sucking in a deep breath, Hinata places his hands on Kageyama's shoulders and moves his hips again. "Okay," he says again, with more confidence.

He kisses him, picks Kageyama's hands off his waist and moves them to cup his ass instead. Kageyama maybe starts thrusting up against him a little and pulling Hinata down at the same time.

It's a little painful at first--good-painful, but kind of dry. That problem solves itself as he gets harder and drips a little wet patch against the front of his shorts. He's never been so thankful for coin-op laundry before, that at least this is one stain he doesn't have to rinse out in the sink and hide from his mother.

He realizes Hinata's hard too when he shifts, trying to get closer; Hinata's cock bumps against his stomach and it's perfect. He thought just mindlessly dry-humping Hinata's ass was good, but no, knowing Hinata is enjoying this too is even better.

As great as Hinata's ass is (and it's so great, bless volleyball shorts and the way they stretch around him when he springs for a jump, seriously, _bless them_ ), he manages to pull one of his hands away. Hinata whines in protest, ignoring the way Kageyama shushes him. He shimmies sadistically around on Kageyama's lap, and Kageyama hisses, "Dammit, Hinata," and thrusts up a little too hard against him.

"Kageyama," Hinata whimpers, trying to latch onto his mouth again.

"Hold on." He dodges Hinata's mouth and spits in his palm.

"Gross!"

"Shut up," he says, and licks his fingers to make sure they're good and wet, then slides his hand down the front of Hinata's volleyball shorts, and suddenly Hinata's not complaining anymore.

"Oh god," Hinata says. He hides his face against Kageyama's neck and pants against it. Sucks bruises into it. "Fuck, Kageyama."

"Yeah, I know," he says, because he does, he knows exactly what Hinata means. It's just dry humping and quick, sticky hand jobs, but it feels amazing, and the best part is this is only the beginning. He imagines what it would be like if their clothes weren't in the way, if he was actually sliding into Hinata's warm, wet heat, if maybe Hinata used his mouth on him first--and that's dangerous, too dangerous, and he bites down a moan before he does something embarrassing like come in his pants.

Hinata has no such reservations. He's grinding back on Kageyama's dick shamelessly, thrusting up into Kageyama's hand, tossing his head back and forth. His hands are on Kageyama's shoulders, fingers biting into the muscle there, and he keeps panting little nonsense words like, "Yes, yes, Kageyama, please, _yes_."

Kageyama doesn't know how he does that, how he just says shit like that and makes it sound sexy. He's still having a hard time just staying conscious between his harsh breathing and the inflated happiness growing beneath his breastbone. And his dick, which is probably harder than it's ever been in his life.

_It_ happens when Kageyama squeezes and pulls and brushes his thumb over the tip of Hinata's cock. And then suddenly Hinata is making some kind of strangled noise and biting his shoulder, and there's come all over Kageyama's hand, wet and warm. Kageyama's not sure what else to do, so he just keeps stroking him until he kind of shudders a little, and then he gently tucks him back into his shorts and kisses the top of his head.

Once five minutes have passed and Hinata still hasn't moved, Kageyama says, "Hinata?" as politely and innocuously as he can manage. As concerned as he is about Hinata's general non-responsiveness and goo-like state, Kageyama hasn't come yet, and he would sort of like to do something about that. However, he's never been good at being assertive and non threatening at the same time, so he tries pitching his voice low and rumbly, like the calming vibration of a purr.

It works, sort of. Instead of running away screaming (or worse, just _screaming_ at him), Hinata cracks open one eye and grunts, "Mm?"

"Can you--I mean, if you're not gonna--I need to--" This is awful. A disaster. He's too flustered to say what he's thinking, which is _either finish what you started or let me get up and finish it myself_.

"Wha?" Confused, Hinata sits up, trying to tug his shirt down and his pants up--and in doing so, he brushes Kageyama's erection. His breath hitches and his eyes widen."Oh! You didn't--?"

Kageyama grits his teeth and casually wishes for a shallow pool to drown in. "No, I didn't."

"Sorry! I kind of thought, when you stopped, that you had--but um, okay!" He miraculously climbs off Kageyama's lap without bumping his dick again and points at Kageyama's crotch. "Take off your pants, then?"

"What?"

"Take off your pants?" he repeats, like it's a reasonable request, and not the possible cause of Kageyama's untimely death.

"I heard you, I just." Kageyama swallows roughly, wipes his sweaty palms on the sheet and stares at Hinata's face. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. He looks serious. "Really?" he says, because this seems a little too good to be true, and he needs to make sure.

"We went over this, it's not too soon, it's been like a year."

"No, yeah, but. I mean." Hinata's so earnest, so fucking cute and bright and perfect, that Kageyama can't look at him. He stares at his knees, half-convincing himself it has nothing to do with the fact that he's embarrassed. "I'm only gonna last like a second."

Hinata giggles, waving his hand dismissively. "That's okay! I won't judge. I literally just lasted two minutes, and you're not judging me, are you?"

"No," he says honestly. More like he was proud he was the reason Hinata came so quickly. It gave him a sense of accomplishment, made him feel like maybe he's good at this, like maybe Hinata will even want to do it again, sometime.

"Then it's okay, right?" Hinata leans forward and kisses the corner of his mouth lingeringly. "Please?"

"Fine, just." He hesitates one last time and adds, "Just don't laugh."

"I won't, I promise!" Grinning, Hinata slides off the bed, his pants and boxers hanging halfway down his thighs, and gestures impatiently for Kageyama to undress.

As stoically as possible, Kageyama extracts himself from the bed to stand, and pulls off his pants and underwear so dispassionately that he might as well be in the locker room after practice. It's either pretend this isn't a big deal, or completely overheat and die, probably. He perches on the edge of the bed like he's sitting down at lecture hall, nervous and exuding disinterest, masquerading his fear behind apathy.

Luckily, Hinata is used to Kageyama's dramatics, and is unfazed. He kneels on the floor and crawls between Kageyama's legs and breathes on him, and Kageyama wheezes out all the air in his lungs in one breath. Then he shuts his eyes before he can see Hinata's reaction, even though Hinata's probably seen his cock before, even though Hinata _suggested_ this, because-- because, well. He doesn't know why, exactly.

Hinata's hand gently touches the inside of his knee. "Hey, Kageyama?"

"What?" he says, tensely.

"How come you won't look at me right now?"

"Because," he says. Hinata sounds understandably offended, but he can't figure out how to articulate how much he's going to die if he looks at Hinata's face and Hinata looks less than thrilled about Kageyama's dick.

"Are you nervous?" Hinata guesses.

"Of course I'm fucking nervous." He doesn't mean to snap, he really doesn't, but it's just--yes, hello, isn't it obvious? What other reason would there be?

The palms of Hinata's hands skim the tops of Kageyama's thighs, making him twitch. He involuntarily whines in the back of his throat when Hinata breathes on his cock again.

"So, it's not that you don't want to watch me?" Hinata asks.

"Of course not." Dumbass Hinata.

"Oh, okay." A pause. "Good." Then warmth suddenly envelopes him, and he gasps, reaches out blindly and grabs the bedspread with both hands. One of Hinata's hands gently holds his as he starts sucking.

During this, the first (and therefore, by default, best) blowjob of his life, Kageyama swiftly realizes two things:

One, he might actually only last half a second.

Two, he was dumb to close his eyes, because _this_ , not being able to see how beautiful Hinata looks as he eagerly sucks him off, is what will actually kill him.

He opens his eyes, and it's instant. The sight of Hinata kneeling between his legs, cheeks hollowed out and eyes bright, combined with Hinata's tongue swirling around his tip just fucking pushes him over the edge. Deliriously, he thinks that he at least made it two seconds, 100% more than he'd expected, and barely shouts out a warning in time for Hinata to pull away.

Hinata still ends up with come on his chin, and he tries to wipe it on his arm, but then he just has come on his arm. He says something about it being gross, rubbing at it with the hem of his T-shirt, and it's just-- perfect. Hinata is perfect. This moment is perfect.

He manages to pull his underwear up his shaking legs before he flops back on the mattress. He pats the spot next to him and smiles when Hinata obediently burrows against his side, his head on his shoulder and his hair tickling his nose, his arms wrapped around his waist. Kageyama runs his fingers through Hinata's hair, noticing his hands are shaking just like his legs, and he's still giddy. He wonders if that will ever go away. He doesn't care either way, as long as Hinata's still with him.

Gross. That was kind of sappy.

"So," Hinata says thoughtfully, after they've been lying in their cooling sweat and come long enough for it to be uncomfortable and sticky.

"Hm?" he prompts, and keeps carding his fingers through Hinata's fluffy hair like he's not bothered by lying in his own bodily fluids.

"Do you think," Hinata starts, then frowns, eyebrows furrowing, like he can't quite figure the words out.

"Use your words," he says, rapping his knuckles against Hinata's stupid thick skull.

"Do you think I should call you Tobio now?"

He shudders violently. There are two people who use that name with him: his mother, and Oikawa Tooru. They also happen to be literally the last two people on the planet he wants associate with his boyfriend. "No way."

"What? Why not?"

Hinata sounds offended again, so Kageyama smacks the back of his fluffy head and says, "We've always called each other by our family names. Besides, it reminds me of people I don't want to think of."

"Well, don't you want to call me Shoyo?" He's definitely pouting; Kageyama can hear it in his voice. He glances down and verifies that his lower lip is indeed sticking out adorably.

He's tempted to say yes. His stomach kind of flips at the thought of calling him Shoyo, but there's just one problem, and that's: "Who do you think of when someone calls you Shoyo, though?"

"Eh? Um." Hinata blinks and looks at the ceiling. "My mom, I guess. And Natsu. And Kenma--oh fuck, I forgot about Kenma!"

"Exactly," Kageyama says. "And that's why I'll keep calling you--"

"Kenma kissed me," Hinata continues, sitting up so fast that their foreheads bump together.

"...What." Kageyama is sure he's just concussed from their literal head-on collision and is imagining things, because there's no way he heard what he thinks he just heard.

"Yeah. He said Kuroo kissed him, and he'd never kissed anybody before, so he kissed me to find out if it was the same, and--uhhhhh _hhhhhhh_." Hinata pauses, head swaying back, wearing an expression like he just served a ball into the back of Kageyama's head: pure terror.

"What," he grits out.

"You look like you're gonna kill someone," he squeaks.

"Well, maybe I am," he says. His fist keeps clenching and unclenching at his side. Kenma's too small to punch, too delicate and out of shape to inflict any sort of physical violence upon. He'll have to maim Kuroo instead, for starting all of this. "So, was it?"

"Was it what?"

"The--" he scowls, mouth not even wanting to form the goddamn word, "the kiss. Was it the same."

"Oh, I get it, you're jealous!" He laughs in relief, sagging back against Kageyama's shoulder. "No way, it wasn't the same at all. Didn't you see them tonight? They're like, inseparable."

Kageyama makes a noise that can only be described as a growl. How nice that Hinata's relieved, while ugly feelings are still swirling around in Kageyama's gut. "Good for them," he snaps.

"Kenma isn't interested in me," Hinata declares, kissing his cheek soundly--and sloppily. Then he smiles kind of dorkily, and his eyes go half-lidded and he adds, "And even if he was, I'm interested in _you_."

"Oh my god," Kageyama snorts involuntarily.

Dropping the seductive face, or whatever the hell it was supposed to be, Hinata sits up straight and squawks indignantly, "What?"

Hinata looks so outrageously offended that Kageyama snorts on another laugh. "That was gross," he says, thumbing the angry crinkle between his eyebrows to smooth it away.

" _You're_ gross," Hinata says, but he's laughing, too. "Look, you have come on your stomach!"

"You have it on your chin." Kageyama points, and warmth blooms behind his breastbone, a kind of messed up pride.

"You're the one who put it there!" Hinata tries to grab him, but Kageyama catches his hands, locks their fingers and pushes back.

"And who do you think put it on me, huh?" he mock-growls.

A wrestling match ensues. They land on the floor, knocking trash and laundry askew across the rug, bottles of Pocari sweat skittering underneath the bed. Kageyama breaks it up by kissing him again, because he's so perfect, sweaty and disheveled in his dorm room surrounded by Waseda colors. He pulls away smiling, and Hinata is smiling too.

"We should clean up. It's probably getting late," Hinata says.

"Yeah," Kageyama says. He doesn't move. He's still pinning Hinata to the floor.

"Like, now ish?" Hinata tests his restraints.

"Yeah," Kageyama says again. He's staring at Hinata's nose. It's such a fucking cute nose. He's feeling that inflated thing inside his chest again. Maybe it's his heart.

"Oi, Kageyama." Hinata shoves at him, both hands braced against his chest, trying to pry him off. "Come on."

Kageyama grumbles something about being comfortable, even though he's really putting it off because he doesn't want to go home. He wants to stay here, smelling Hinata's sweaty hair and the Febreze that's doing kind of a shitty job of covering up the general smell of Boy Dorm, and never ever leave. "In a minute."

"The sooner we shower, the sooner we can go back to bed," Hinata reasons.

Kageyama strains his neck, lifting his head to blink at him. "Huh?"

"You're staying, right?"

Kageyama blinks again, slowly. "Is that allowed?"

"Technically, no." Hinata licks his dry lips and shrugs, probably trying to look nonchalant. "But Kuroo and Kenma are my neighbors, and they're not gonna rat me out."

"Oh." Well, in that case. He somehow peels himself away from Hinata, then grimaces at the filthy sheets behind them. He'd rather sleep on the floor next to the piles of empty cup ramen than on those nasty things. "Do you, uh."

"Ew, yeah, we'll have to change the sheets, too. I can probably get some from Kenma."

"Hell no," he blurts vehemently. If Hinata's going to go around asking people for new sheets, he might as well wear a flashing marquee banner around his neck announcing they just snuck a quickie in his dorm.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's embarrassing," he says, face flaming.

"It's just Kenma. He doesn't tell Kuroo everything, you know?"

Kenma is bad enough. He doesn't show his emotions in his face, and that's somehow worse than Kuroo's outright hooting and hollering, somehow.

"You're such a baby. You want me to get them by myself while you're showering so you don't have to see him?"

"No." Which means yes.

And Hinata, perfect person that he is, knows that.

"Okay." He paws through a pile in his closet and finds a little basket with soap and a loofah hanging off it. When he turns to Kageyama, Kageyama notices there's still a white splotch right below his lip. But Hinata must not know, because he continues obliviously, "Here's a towel and my shower stuff. They're communal showers, so…"

"Um," Kageyama clears his throat.

"Down the hall," Hinata says. "On the left."

Kageyama nods. His heart is clenching. Hinata still has come on his chin. How does he tell him that without sounding lewd?

Hinata eyes him awkwardly. "Well, I'll be going, then? I guess? If you're okay?"

"You still have, uh." He points at his chin.

Hinata tilts his head for a minute in confusion, then just squeaks and covers his face, but it's too late because Kageyama can already see his cheeks are practically glowing in embarrassment. Kageyama goes to make sure his stomach isn't too obvious or anything, and belatedly realizes he's still wearing Kuroo's jacket, and--

"Oops." He pulls it off and stares at it.

"Oh shit." Hinata stares at it too. Then he reaches out reluctantly and says, "Well, it's not like it can get much worse," and rubs the come off his chin with it.

"Didn't he specifically say to keep it clean?" Kageyama asks, on the verge of hysterical laughter. He's trying to keep it down, but it just comes out, and he startles himself by giggling.

"He did," Hinata says, and he's giggling too.

In the end, Hinata just throws Kuroo's jacket on top of his dirty laundry along with the sheets, saying he'll worry about it later. Kageyama showers, and when he comes back, there's clean sheets on the bed and Hinata is waiting with a towel under his arm. He looks at Kageyama mischievously before he pops up onto his tip-toes and kisses him, then takes the shower caddy and practically runs toward the showers.

Alone, Kageyama digs into his sports bag and pulls on his change of clothes. Then he flops backwards in Hinata's bed and freaks out a little.

He doesn't _feel_ any different, and yet at the same time it's like everything's changed. Earlier, he'd asked Hinata if he was still--well, he'd kind of let it trail off, but he'd meant a _virgin_. He supposes  they're not anymore, technically, if he's not going by double-standards and defines at as receiving an orgasm from someone other than himself.  It's not as different as he thought it would be.

He lies there facedown on the bed and contemplates that until he's almost too tired to think anymore--that everything feels kinda the same, that apparently losing his virginity has no bearing on the rest of his life--and then Hinata comes bounding back into the room and changes everything, because that's what he does: he heralds change. Causes it, maybe.

"Ahh, that feels better," Hinata is saying as he kicks off his shower sandals in the doorway and bends over to dig through a laundry basket for (presumably) clean boxers.

Kageyama grunts in reply, finding talking far too troublesome. He's becoming one with the bed. He doesn't think he even has bones anymore.

"Scoot over," Hinata says once he's tugged on a fresh pair of boxers. When Kageyama grunts again and refuse to move, Hinata sighs, crawls over him, and spoons him like he has any business being the big spoon. It's unacceptable.

So Kageyama rallies the last of his energy and rolls over, bringing them face-to-face, so no one is spooning anyone anymore. Hinata makes a pleased sound and tucks his head under Kageyama's chin, his hair tickling Kageyama's nose. Kageyama doesn't really mind--just loops his arms around Hinata's waist and nuzzles the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Kageyama," Hinata sighs. His breath hits the bruise he left on his neck, and Kageyama's fingertips tingle. His stomach flips a little.

Oh. Maybe he feels a _little_ different. A little like maybe it's not weird to feel tingly when Hinata breathes on his neck, and maybe something could come of that, if he wanted.

He's tired, though. From the game, from the emotional rollercoaster of unraveling the tangle of fucking stupid misunderstandings from between him and Hinata, and from receiving his first orgasm from someone other than his right hand. Even though he's so exhausted he thinks his bones might liquify and he's going to turn into a post-coital puddle right here on Hinata's bed, today has been pretty fucking great. If Keio hadn't lost the Soukeisen match, he'd even say it was perfect.

"Goodnight, Hinata," he says. He hesitates, then kisses the top of his head. Hinata giggles and kisses his chin in return.

He looks down at the top of Hinata's head, listens to his soft breaths, feels the gentle thump of his heart in his chest, and thinks maybe it was pretty perfect anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> please come yell about sports anime with me on [tumblr](http://reeology.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/reeology)


End file.
